I Will Always Be There
by foreverklainelover
Summary: Blaine shows his love for Kurt by saying it is okay for Kurt to go to NYADA witch is in New York with out Blaine,Kurt is Very thrilled. When Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn go to the mall Blaine stops to look at rings. What Will happen you have to read it...klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: sorry it may be a little long but it is my first fan fiction. But not only is this my first fan fiction it is my first klaine fan I used a name of a song from Bella Thorn The name of the song is Ttylxoxo look It up sometime it is really good.**

**I will always be there**

**Chapter 1**

In the hallway at William McKinley High School Blaine was by Kurt's locker. Blaine could tell there was something wrong with Kurt the minute he got into his car, but Blaine hadn't said anything about Kurt's mood because he thought it was just morning but it seemed it just got worst so Blaine spook up and said

"Hey baby what's wrong" Blaine questioned Kurt.

"Hey honey and nothing" Kurt replied smiling at Blaine as he shot his locker and put his books in his bag.

"There obviously something wrong you have been acting weird since I picked you up this morning" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand intertwining them as they walked towards the choir room.

" Blaine there is nothing wrong" Kurt replied as he let go of his boyfriend hand and walked in front of him and then Kurt stopped and Blaine walked towards Kurt Blaine stopped a couple inches away from Kurt and Kurt then grab Blaine's hands and intertwined them with his and pulled him in for a kiss. As they parted Blaine Said something again as they started to walking again hands still intertwined with each others.

"Kurt" Blaine serous but giggly and smiley from the kiss they just shared.

"Fine there is something wrong" Kurt replied to Blaine looking at him.

"What's wrong baby" Blaine looked at Kurt with his dark hazel eyes.

"Well I was just thinking how next year I will be in New York going to NYADA with Rachel and that I will be getting my seclude and I…" Kurt was talking to Blaine and well talking Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and he started to stare at the ground Kurt continued "I-I can't get it off my mind that I leaving you here and you can't come with me to New York because you have to fish High School and I… I can't go a year without you, your hair they it is gelled back so nicely, your dark beautiful hazel eyes, your pink lips just you Hell I could not go a week when you got eye surgery without you. A year Blaine A year and I-I can't I just can't so I was thinking that maybe I could start collage when you graduate High School and then you and me could go to New York Together" Kurt was starting to tear up and much as he tried to hold back his tears he couldn't it was no use.

"Kurt look at me" Blaine said taking Kurt's hands and as Kurt looked up at him a little.

" Kurt baby it does not matter if you are miles away or right here with me because either way I love you and all that matters is right here right now with you and that's all that matters to me and it makes me happy knowing my boyfriend is happy were he is and that he is having dun and for not seeing each other we can Skype, text, call I am , email each other and if you really wanted to we can write letters to each other too. And on the weekends I can come and visit you okay" Blaine said well wiping tears away from his boyfriend check and steeling a kiss as they parted Kurt was smiling along with Blaine.

"Okay" Blaine said one more time

"Okay and I love you too" Kurt said as they walked into the choir room. When they got into the choir room they could see Brittany and Santana kissing along with Finn and Rachel and right before Kurt knew it him and Blaine were Kissing and right before Kurt could get his arms Blaine neck came in.

"Enough Boys" he said looking at Blaine and Kurt and then he said "that goes for Finn and Rachel too" looking at them and then he went to Brittany and Santana who were still making out " girls that also goes for you too. What is up with almost everybody in the class room kissing in the class when I am not in here or when I am in here?"

"well Mr. Schuester you see if you love someone enough that you cant bare to be apart from them that you have to kiss them every chance you get. See you may have not know that or not so now u do know" Santana said in all nice non bitchey way like she does normally does

"I hate to go with Santana on this but she is right no offence Santana" Rachel say agreeing with Santana.

"None taken Rachel" Santana said to reply to the comment at the end of Rachel sentence.

" Okay I know what It means to be in love even though I am devoiced once" Mr. Schuester replied to what Santana said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel" Rachel heard someone came behind her .<p>

"Hey" as she turned around to see who it was

"Oh hey Kurt I thought you were Finn for a minute there" she said as saw it was Kurt.

"Oh Rachel what to do with you" Kurt said hugging her.

"What's up "she said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well I was talking to Blaine today and we are good" Kurt said as they walked down the hall

"Wow really that is amazing" she said turning into the parking lot looking for Finn and Finn's car. "Who was that "as she heard Kurt's phone vibrate in his pocket. Kurt pulled out his phone and read the text that read…

_Hey baby we still going to the mall latter –B_

"Oh it was Blaine" Kurt replied to Rachel and also replied Blaine's text that read…

_Yeah I would not miss it for the world and also you don't have to drive me home because Finn is taking me home trust my honey I would have loved to say no but then Rachel would attack me by saying it is bother bonding time or something like that love you –k _

" I am still really surprised that you and Blaine are good" Rachel said walking still looking for Finn and Finn's car.

" Yeah well he would breaking the promise he made to me" Kurt said smiling as they spotted Finn's car with Finn waiting for them as Kurt read another text from Blaine that read…

_Yeah she would have and I love u too ttylxoxo-b_

" Whoa promise what promise I don't see a ring on your ring finger or around your neck" Rachel said looking worriedly at Kurt as he grind.

"Okay I will tell you but you cannot tell anyone epically Finn because he will tell Bur. Promise me you want tell anyone" Kurt said looking at Rachel as she nodded and said "Okay"

"Well" Kurt continued "for Christmas Blaine Gave me a ring out gum wrappers and promised that that he be here not matter what happens plus I don't think even if we were to breakup that Blaine would never stop loving me and same with if he broke up with me I don't think I would stop loving him because I was his first and he was my first and that means something" Kurt just finished in time so Finn did not have to any what Rachel and him were talking about

"Wow Kurt" that is a Rachel could say


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Always be there**

**Chap 2**

Kurt just got home from the mall and Lima bean with Rachel and Finn of course he went to the mall after with Blaine.

"Kurt" Burt yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad" Kurt yelled from the living room.

"Come here" Burt called back to Kurt.

"Okay Dad" Kurt responded back to his dad wordily. As walking to the kitchen Kurt was wondering why his dad wanted to talk did his dad find out that him and Blaine had sex for the first time. No that was almost a year ago so that could not be it. Kurt shook his thoughts out of his mind when Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Yeah" Kurt said walking in the kitchen.

"Kurt the came four you today" Burt said to Kurt giving him an envelope that read _TO: Mr. Kurt Hummel From: NYADA _Kurt opened it and began teary eyed.

"Kurt what's wrong" Burt said Kurt wordily " did you not get in I thought you were expected " Burt said trying to comfort Kurt.

" I did get expected just look" Kurt handed his dad the letter then Burt read it read

_Dear Mr. Kurt Hummel we are happily to inform that behind this letter is your seclude for your first year here at NYADA if you any question dealing with seclude or when you can come and see where your classed are please call the broad chief. _

"And why are you crying all it is you seclude" Burt said looking at Kurt.

" Because I now know and got it threw my head that I am going to be at NYADA next year and I wont have Blaine I told him I would stay here for next year and then go to New York and then when he graduated we could go to New York together but he said no I should go and enjoy New York" Kurt said still crying and looking hug from his dad.

"I am sorry Kurt" Burt hugging Kurt tightly

"I am going to Rachel's" Kurt said garbing P.J and outfit for tomorrow and his letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will always be there**

**Chap 3**

Kurt just got to Rachel house right before Mercedes got there. For once Kurt was happy that it was just him and Rachel so him and here could talk without having to tell Mercedes ever thing he told Rachel. Even if Rachel got on Kurt nerve sometimes.

"Hey" Rachel said as she answered the door.

"Hey can we talk" Kurt said as soon as he got into her house.

"Um yeah what about" Rachel said.

"You know how I told you me and Blaine are okay well I got my seclude today for next year in New York at NYADA and I started crying. I don't think I am ready to leave" Kurt said to Rachel.

"Oh Kurt I know this is hard but you have to follow your dreams and you prepared yourself for this and you know Blaine is happy you and if it makes you feel better I got my seclude too." Rachel said trying to comfort him. *ding dong* the door bell rang and it was Mercedes.

"It helped s a little bit" Kurt said to Rachel as she went to open the door.

"What Helped?" Mercedes said as she entered the room.

"I asked Rachel on are glee club assignment" Kurt said at Rachel telling her by brain,

"Go with it" Kurt said by brain to Rachel.

"Okay what movie are we watching "Mercedes said.

"Oh West Side Story, Twilight and maybe Singing In The Rain" Rachel said

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND PLUS IT FITES THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 2. THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU A WARRING NOW IS A LITTLE MORE SUMTYER I GUESS IT IS FOR THE AGES 13 AND UP CAN READ IT. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I will always be there**

**Chap 4**

**A/N Hey if u are still reading this thank you and there is way more chapters to come trust me write now in rough drafts I am at chapter 11 I am trying to find a way to make it shorter but so far no luck any way I use Teenage Dream as Kurt's ring tone for when Blaine calls this has some bad langue.**

* * *

><p>"Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love we can dance until we die you and I well be young forever" Kurt phone rang and woke him up.<p>

"Hey" Kurt said tiredly.

"Did I wake you up" Blaine said worriedly

"No I was up this entire time honey bunny" Kurt said as soon as he heard a very awake and happy Blaine on the other side of the phone.

"Cute and sure you were any way I want you to come over tonight" Blaine said into the phone.

"Um sure Blaine and if I may ask why" Kurt said questioning Blaine in the phone and also trying to get coffee without the girls waking up.

"Just thought we could and hang out" Blaine said to his boyfriend

"Are we just talking ha-ha that makes me laugh" Kurt said giggling into the phone

"Okay lose the talking part just spending the time close to each other" Blaine said and he and Kurt giggled together.

"What time should I come over" Kurt said asking Blaine.

"What about this I will come pick you up at Rachel's house and you and me go and get breakfast and go back to my place" Blaine said responding to Kurt question.

"How about this you come and pick me up we skip breakfast and go straight to your house" Kurt said talking all sweet to Blaine.

"Um what about food" Blaine said back to Kurt.

"I think I can hold off on eating but I can't wait to taste your come in my mouth" Kurt was starting to talk dirty and it was driving Blaine crazy so Blaine didn't even put shows on and grabs his keys to go pick his bf up.

"Um Blaine you there don't you dare get started without me" Kurt said into the phone

"Kurt I am two blocks away and baby I never agreed on coming" Blaine said back into the phone

"That's not fair I always come into your mouth it's about time you come in mine" Kurt said almost in a whining voice.

"I'm here" Blaine said in a flash and like the speed of lighting Kurt was in Blaine Car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will always be there **

**Chap 5**

**A/N: srry this chapter is late and I am also srry it is a little rough I am not good at all at writing sum so u know also I DON'T have a beta cause my computer is like prehistoric so um yeah.**

* * *

><p>"So um Blaine how are you" Kurt said as after him and Blaine parted from a very need kiss<p>

"Just great" Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's thigh and started to rubbing and it. Kurt groaned then he said

" I am still not coming" Kurt said

" I know baby but…" Blaine said before he noticed that Kurt somehow UN button his pants and Kurt was grabbing Blaine's cock and rubbing it ,Blaine groaned but said to Kurt

"Kurt baby if you want me to come in your mouth I suggest you stop what you are doing" Blaine said warning Kurt

"I will make you a deal you stop rubbing my thigh because I already hard as I and I will stop rubbing your cock until we are at your house that you said nobody is there right" Kurt said back to Blaine. Kurt asked if there was not anybody in the house not cause he does not love Blaine parents it was just that Kurt need Blaine naked and in him or coming in his mouth just as much as Blaine needed Kurt in him.

" Deal and yes nobody is in my house cause my mom went to Pairs for 2 weeks and my bother Cooper well he is in California doing shooting is commercial." Blaine said with a sigh and stopped rubbing is bf thigh and Kurt stopped rubbing is bf cock. And then Blaine went back to driving giving anther sigh and thinking about how he was left alone again in his house without his mom or dad but he was used to his dad being gone and without his bother. Blaine was just starting to adjust back home after transfusing to McKinley when he noticed he did not see a lot of his mom and little to none of his bother and Blaine was just kind of used to it. Blaine shook his head of thought when they came to a red light


	6. Chapter 6

**I will always be there **

**Chap 6**

**A/N: So the other draft I had for this chapter made no sense and it was hard to follow so I re wrote it on a different sheet and I think it makes a lot more sense. I have dyslexia so that may be why it was hard to follow the first time I wrote it out idk. **

* * *

><p>"Blaine I am going to take a shower" Kurt told Blaine after they just had sex. Both him and Blaine was covered in Blaine come.<p>

"Okay I will order a pizza" Blaine was just fine with Kurt taking a shower because after what just happened was amazing. Usually Blaine would put up a fight with Kurt when he said that but nope not in this case because in this case Blaine was so happy and the memory of what just happened flew through his mind. You see in Kurt and Blaine mind every time they have sex it feels like their first time over and over again because it feels so good and amazing. Blaine started to take off the sheets that were covered in his and Kurt's come but mostly his. When Blaine stopped and recalled what just happened in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours earlier at Kurt's House<em>

"_Dad I am staying at Blaine house to night "Kurt said as him and Blaine went up stairs to get clean clothes for tomorrow and Pjs for him to wear._

"_Wait Kurt did I hear you right did you just say you were staying the night at Blaine's House" Burt said as he was walking upstairs to Kurt room._

"_Umm yeah dad you heard me right why do you have a problem with me staying at Blaine's house because if so there is going to be a BIG problem with that" Kurt said as Burt was entering his room._

"_Kurt I do have a problem staying at Blaine's house. Kurt I don't want you having se…." Burt trailed off as he saw Blaine by Kurt closet._

"_Hi Mr. Hummel" Blaine said waved to Burt _

"_Umm hi Blaine" Burt said back to Blaine just as Kurt sensed awkwardness in the room he spoke up._

"_Dad why can't I want to speed as much time as I can with Blaine before I go to New York I love him so very much that when I go to New York I will be ding because I miss him so much and dad I am 17 going to be 18 in under a month" Kurt said turning to Burt._

"_Well now I know how much I am going to missed" Burt said_

" _Dad you don't get do Blaine is my first boyfriend so of course I am going to miss you but I am also going to Blaine as much and for you worrying about me not having sex…"Kurt stopped himself right there that is Blaine stepped in to help Kurt._

"_I love you to baby and I am also going to miss you to when you go to new York. Mr. Hummel you got to see were Kurt is coming from here he loves us both and is going to miss us both but Kurt just wants to spend time with me because me and him are going to miles away possibly broke up cause everybody know that long distant relationships don't work at all and you are his dad so you don't have to worry about a long distant relationship with him because you will get to go see him when every you want he grew up with you and all he is asking is to spend one night at my house so he can spend time with just me and not me him and Finn or you just us." Blaine finished talking and he walked over to Kurt to kiss him and right before he was going to Burt started talking._

"_Oh my god Kurt is this true." Kurt nodded "I am so sorry you can spend the night at Blaine house okay" Burt said hugging Kurt._

"_Okay dad" Kurt said as he finished putting his black skinny jeans in a bag and zipping it._

"_Kurt go out to the car I have to ask your dad something" Blaine said as they got to the door._

"_Okay Blaine but don't be long I am hungry" Kurt said with a slight smile on his face._

"_Blaine what did you want to ask me" Burt said_

"_Mr. Hummel do I have permission to marry your son" Blaine asked Burt and really hoped he said yes._

" _YES you do because I see how happy he is with you and I know how happy to are and I want everything for Kurt and I think you would be the perfect son in law to have plus I know that you were giving me all that sappy stuff long distant relationship and such trust me Blaine I can see right through you like I can with Kurt." Burt said very , very happy._

" _Thank you Mr. Hummel" Blaine said as he started to walk out the door and he was almost out when Burt stopped him._

"_Hey Blaine" Burt said _

"_Yeah" Blaine said back_

"_A. you don't have to call Me Mr. Hummel you can call me Burt and or dad I don't care well I do care call me Burt until u ask Kurt to marry him then you can call me dad. B. you might want to tell Kurt that I know that you and him are no longer virgins. I know that you two had sex" Burt said and Blaine blushed a little._

"_Thank you Burt and I will" Blaine said as he walk out of the house._

* * *

><p><em>An hour after Kurt and Blaine were at Kurt house, they were at Blaine's house:<em>

_Within minutes both boy were naked and on Blaine's bed. This was recorded timing their usually still clothed and the heat was not this hot but both of them wanted this more than anything. So as soon as they got out of Blaine's car they were in Blaine's house then Blaine's bed naked, within 14 minutes Blaine sheets was a mess and Kurt and Blaine stomachs was covered in Blaine's and Kurt's come._

_Back to real time:_

"OMG Blaine were in the shower" Kurt said when Blaine came in the shower and wrapped his arms around Kurt waist.

"I know but I have to take a shower too so I thought we could take one together if u don't want me to take a shower with you I could get out of the shower and take one when you get out but since I already changed are sheets and ordered a pizza" Blaine said stepping away from Kurt but before he could leave his arms were right back around Kurt's waist this time by Kurt's force.

"no I don't have a problem at all Blaine is it possible to freeze time" Kurt asked Blaine.

" I wish there was a way we could because I would freeze time to this moment right here with you" Blaine said as Kurt turned the shower off.

"Come on Blaine are Pizza will be here soon and I want to go lie down." Kurt said putting on a towel to dry off.

"Okay" Blaine said


	7. Chapter 7

**I Will Always Be There**

**Chap 7 **

**A/N: I would like to tell you that the song lyric in the first part is defying gravity. I have Defying Gravity lyrics is because I also thought that of Kurt's ring tone for Rachel when she called him.**

* * *

><p>"It's time to trust my instincts close my eyes and leap it's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity kiss me good bye I am Defying gravity and you wont bring me down I though with expecting limits cause someone say there so some things I cannot change but I try I'll never know" Kurt phone rang and woke him and Blaine up.<p>

"Rachel is there a reason why you are calling me at 7:00 in the morning" Kurt said stretching out his legs and yawing.

"Uh yeah there is a BIG sale at Claires" Rachel said.

"I hate Claires" Kurt said in the phone.

"I know you hate Claires but there is a BIG sale at the Gap and Banana Republic" Rachel said almost yelling.

"OMG really I will be there in ten it is okay if I bring Blaine right" Kurt said almost half dressed.

"Of course it is Finn is with me so it is okay" Rachel said just as Kurt was putting his shirt on.

"Okay see you in ten" Kurt said hanging up.

"Who was that Kurt" Blaine said

"Rachel are coming with me" Kurt said putting his socks on.

"Um were" Blaine pulling his shirt and pants on.

"Mall, Finn is there" Kurt said putting on his shows on and going into Blaine bathroom using Blaine's hair gel to fix his hair.

"Okay" Blaine said putting his socks and shows on and going in to the bathroom and gelled his hair too.

"Let's go" Kurt said running out of Blaine's house Blaine followed grabbing his keys and without Kurt looking a picnic basket and a blanket. Blaine knew that he was going to have to hide it in the trunk of his car so Kurt would not see it. Blaine got in the driver side of his car after putting it in his trunk and drove away.

* * *

><p>At the mall Rachel and Kurt partly running  walking through the mall while Finn and Blaine walked behind them.

"Claires" Rachel said looking at Kurt.

"Umm yeah" Kurt said looking back at Blaine.

"What's up Kurt" Rachel said looking at him.

"Nothing but I think we should stop walking/ running through the mall and walk with are boyfriends, well my boyfriend and my step-bother/ your fiancé" Kurt said looking at boys.

"Yeah your right" Rachel said back to him.

"Boys" Kurt called for both boys.

"Yeah" Both boys called back.

" Come here" Rachel called.

"Okay" Finn called back to her and Blaine started walking until he passed Jared's Jewelry store and stopped right in front of it.

"Blaine are you coming" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I will meat you at Claires okay" Blaine said calling back to Kurt.

"Okay" Kurt said back to Blaine.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt said to Rachel.

"Yeah" Rachel said turning to Finn.

"I will meat you in Claires too okay" Finn said back to Rachel.

"Yeah okay" Rachel said responding to Finn and going into Claires.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Will Always Be There **

**Chap 8**

Finn walked back to Blaine who was now in Jared's and looking at engagements rings.

"Hey due what are you looking at" Finn said as he approached Blaine.

"Really Finn what does it look like I am looking at" Blaine said looking at some beautiful rings.

"Um rings why… OMG BLAINE" Finn asked and then started to freak out.

"Finn I really love him" Blaine said turning around to try to calm down Finn.

"Blaine are sure you want this?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Yes Finn I do want this, your bother means the world to me" Blaine said turning back to the rings. When one the workers came up Finn started to worry because Finn being Finn thinks that the worker is going to think he is gay.

"Hey boys my name is Lilly what are to looking at" Lilly said.

"Engagement rings" Blaine said back to Lilly.

"Oh are you two…" Before Lilly could finish Finn interrupted her.

"Um no he is dating my step-bother plus I have a fiancé and I am not gay" Finn said and Blaine looked at him and rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay then any way can I help" Lilly said after Finn finished talking.

"Oh yeah how much is this one?" Blaine asked and pointed to a beautiful gold ring with some diamonds.

"Oh um 10,200$" Lilly said.

"Okay I will take it" Blaine said very fast pulling out his credit card.

"Alright" Lilly said pulling it out and out and putting it in a box.

"Is there I can come back and get it…never mind" Blaine said to Lilly remembering he would have Kurt with him.

"Here you go" Lilly said giving him the box and his credit card to him.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

"Welcome" Lilly said back.

"Dude you find a way dam" Finn said when he saw Blaine put it in his show.

"Yeah do think he'll look in there" Blaine said to Finn as they walked out of Jared's and to Claires.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Will Always Be There **

**Chap 9**

**A/N: I just noticed this should have been in chapter 8 So um yeah.**

* * *

><p>Back at Claires.<p>

"Give me all your love and affection" Blaine walked right behind Kurt and warped his hands around his waist.

"Hey what's gotten into you" Kurt said turning around and hugging him.

"I don't know" Blaine said kissing Kurt very passionately and Kurt didn't care at all. Finn came came by both love with Rachel. When Kurt and Blaine in broke the kiss Blaine warped a hand around Kurt's waist.

"Dang Kurt and Blaine what's gotten into you two kissing in the mall you guys never kiss in the mall" Rachel said shocked at the two boys kiss.

"I don't know" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"I Know" Finn mumbled under his voice but Blaine could hear him and hit him and said "Shut up Finn" under his voice so no one but Finn could hear him.

"Let's go" Blaine said to Kurt.

"Let's go where Blaine?" Kurt asked while they were all walking out Claires.

"To dinner" Blaine said answering Kurt.

"Okay… wait what about Finn and Rachel we can't just leave them here" Kurt said looking at the couple.

"I am sure they don't mind at all do they" Blaine said shooting Finn a 'You Better Say Yes We Can Leave You Here' look.

"Um Blaine we would…" Rachel started up to say right before she got interrupted by Finn saying.

"No we would not mind at all" Finn looked at Rachel gave her ' I Will Explain It Latter' smile.

"Okay then Blaine let's go" Kurt said taking Blaine hand.

"I love you so much" Blaine said to Kurt.

"I love you two Blaine" Kurt said to Blaine.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot of the mall:<p>

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It's a surprise like people always say that is for me to know and for you to find out" Blaine said starting to tie a blind fold on Kurt.

"Really honey is this blind fold necessary?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yes it is now sit back and enjoy the ride" Blaine said closing the door and running to the other side of the car.

"Okay" Kurt said as they pulled out of the mall parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Will Always Be There**

**Chap 10**

**A/N: This is the last chapter but I think I may make a squeal but it will be written like they are on Facebook and Kurt just changed his relationship status I don't know It is up in the air right know. Oh and if you read all this thank you like I said my first fan fiction so I hoped you liked it.**

* * *

><p>After a 30 minute ride to the beach Blaine Pulled in the parking lot of his parents beach house. Blaine made sure nobody was going to be there tonight. When Blaine parked his car he got out of the and ran over to the other side of the car and opened the door.<p>

"Blaine are we here and if so can I please take off the blind fold" Kurt said noticing that the car has come to a stop and Blaine opened his door.

"Yes we are here and no you may not take off blind fold…here give me your hand " Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and got him out of the car and shut the door behind him.  
>"Blaine where are we?" Kurt asked Blaine, Blaine walked Kurt to the trunk of his Car and then said<p>

"Can you wait here I have to get something out of the trunk?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah" Kurt said with that Blaine got the picnic basket and blanket and toke one of Kurt's hand again and led him to the sand

"Can you wait a sec I have to do something" Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hand and putting down the picnic basket and spreading the blanket and then talking Kurt's hand again and sat both of them on the blanket. It was quiet for a good 2 seconds before Kurt broke the Silence.

"Blaine can I please take the off the blind fold now?" Kurt asked Blaine and Blaine just kissed him. The kiss was full of passion, Blaine fond his arms around his neck and un tying the bind fold from his eyes. After the blind fold was of Kurt's eyes the boys stopped kissing because they both boys were out of breath, their eyes fluttered open. Kurt looked around to see the veach and a picnic.

"Blaine did you do this?" Kurt asked looking around surprised.

"Yeah I did" Blaine answered Kurt.

"Wow I love it so much I love you "Kurt said looking back to Blaine.

"I love you to and I glad you like it" Blaine said pulling out the food and said again "Let's eat"

"Okay" Kurt said picking up the Grilled Cheese. After they were done eating they were cuddling with each other on the blanket. When the sun started to set Blaine sate up and pulled the box from his shoe and turned to Kurt who was know sitting up to with a questing look on his face he was about to say something when Blaine got down on knee and started to talking.

"Kurt since the day I saw you on though stairs at Dalton trying to spy on the Warblers…" Blaine smiled at the memory "I knew that I liked you as a friend well that turned into to liking you more than friends and that turned to me loving you more than the world" Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and continued talking again. "The first time I kissed you in the Dalton common room I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with… Kurt will you marry me" Blaine finished talking Kurt was in tears… After 2 minutes Kurt still hasn't answer yet and Blaine started worrying.

"Kurt baby I know that…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt.

"YES 1,000,000 TIMES YES" Kurt lunching himself in Blaine arms and started kissing him as they pulled apart Blaine Started talking again.

"I Will Always Be There for you" Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"And I Will Always Love you" Kurt said back to Blaine and Smiling to.


End file.
